


Missing You

by Zyxst



Series: Sweetest of Devotions [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cat, F/M, No Sex, cats are jerks, shape shifter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: The Avengers have a cat.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is a shape shifter who spends most of her time as a calico cat. She exhibits a lot of cat-like behaviours as a human that have disturbed and ruined relationships, so she stays as a cat most of the time. There's no sexy time between Bucky/Reader in this. It's just noted in the tags as they have a very strong relationship and I will write about them further.
> 
> https://img-aws.ehowcdn.com/400x265p/photos.demandstudios.com/getty/article/18/201/87786652.jpg

The sun warmed your back as you lay in like a sleepy, half-curled shrimp. This was THE best spot  
for a nap in the sunshine. The roof got the full sun and the tarmac heated up nicely. You could  
roll around for a thorough "dirt bath", the rough roofing able to scratch that damned itchy spot  
on your back. You heard the quinjet coming. Ugh, you'd have to move. Well, not until the very last  
second, of course. For proclaiming himself a great pilot, Clint Barton wouldn't even think about  
landing if you were in the way for fear of squashing you.

The air began to swirl above and around you. You squeezed your eyes tightly shut. 'If I pretend to  
be asleep, he'll land somewhere else,' you thought.

"Kit-Kat, you gotta move." Clint's voice broadcasting via the outer speakers. You flicked an ear,  
ignoring him. "Serious now. Fury tore me a new one when I did a force landing on the lawn." You  
growled and hunkered down.

A minute passed when the door opened and Rhodey flew down to the roof. He landed several feet away  
and deactivated his War Machine suit. "C'mon, baby girl," he crooned with his arms open. "Ya gotta  
be good, now, if you want your Bucky back." You shot to your feet and rushed over, meowing loudly  
in protest. You jumped lightly into Rhodey's arms and settled yourself. He saluted at the jet,  
walking the both of you to the building's roof access door.

Clint landed exactly where you'd been laying. 'Jesus, Barton, you can fit a mastiff under there!'  
you yowled. 'I would not have been squished! You're just a chickenshit!' Nobody understood what  
you said when you were in cat form, but getting it out made you feel better.

Cap was the first off (okay second if you count Rhodey). He brushed a couple fingers along your  
head, bringing them around an ear to scratch under your jaw. "Hey there sweetheart. Good to see  
you again." You merely lifted your jaw higher and purred as he caressed your throat. 

"Tryin' to make time with my best girl, punk?" Your eyes widened as Bucky approached. You wasted  
no time, hopping from Rhodey onto Steve's shoulder, then vaulted onto your super soldier's chest.  
Claws automatically dug into uniform even though he brought his left arm around and under you.  
His right hand curved, lightly touching long gentle strokes down your body. You wanted to go into  
full loaf mode, but he'd been gone for way too long (okay, 2 days, but still). Chirps and chitters  
spilled from your mouth as your cranked up your purr to eleven and you patted a paw against the  
cleft of his chin. You nosed his lips and twitched whiskers across his cheeks. "Моя девушка скучала  
по мне?"* Bucky murmured to you, his callused fingers caressing behind your ears. "Я скучал по тебе  
тоже. Очень по тебе скучала, ангел."**

**Author's Note:**

> What Bucky says in Russian (used Google translate as my high school Russian consists of "Hello" "How are you" "St. Basil's Catherdral" and counting to 11)
> 
> *Did my girl miss me?  
**I missed you, too. Missed you so much, angel.


End file.
